moonlight
by blackz
Summary: what happened when two heirs from a different kingdom fall in love?Did I mention that the two kingdoms are worst enemies...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:The Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro,Sony Entertainment,Jump Comics and associated parties.Please note,this is purely fiction and for entertainment only.(but I do wish this characters are mine....)  
  
Author notes:Kaoru is the Princess of the Light and Kenshin is the Prince of Darkness.Their purely different background had made them deeply fall in love and things started to get rough...(this is fic. is kind of Romeo and Juliet but a little bit different.Hope you guys enjoy....)OOC  
  
Rated:PG-13 Theme:Drama  
  
Moonlight  
  
Chapter1  
"Ano?..Misao-chan,are you sure I should do this?,"asked Kaoru. "Do what?",asked Princess Misao.Misao looked at her sister confused. "TO GET MARRIED ,of course!"screamed Kaoru.Misao quickly covered her sister's mouth. "SHHhh....people might hear you!They will think you disapproved of this marriage!Besides,you have to get married first or I can't marry my Aoshi-sama....",said Misao dreamy. "Aoshi?As in,Aoshi son of Lady Tae?You got to be kidding!That guy with the cold blue eyes just gives me the creeps...",said Kaoru. "Don't say such things about my Aoshi-sama!",screamed Misao angrily." "And how do you know he loves you?That guy barely speak and smile.To me he is just an insensitive moron..."said Kaoru.Misao's face turned red of anger, "HOW DARE YOU !!He is not an insensitive moron.And he loves me...you can see it in his eyes." Kaoru just sighed.... The Prince of Darkness stared at the dark sky.The sky in his kingdom is always dark unlike the kingdom of Light,the sky is full on light and the sun is always shining.Kenshin sighed.His life is incontempt and he is so bored.He lives with his father,Hiko who is the King of Darkness and also the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu of swordsmanship and not to forget his little brother Yahiko who is 14 years old. They live in a big black castle with many servants.People there wear black clothes including Kenshin.(AN:Altough in the series ,Kenshin wears a magenta attire but in this fanfic. its slightly different )"Yo Kenshin!",said Sano. "Hi Sano..."answered Kenshin, bored. "What 'cha doin'?",asked Sano. "Thinking...".said Kenshin. Dude!Thinking is bad,why don't you come with me and hit couple of Sakis,eh?",Sano invites. "Sanosuke!WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!",screamed Kenshin.Sano really getting on his nerves.His face turned red just like his fiery red hair. "Dude!Chill will ya?!",said Sano.A large drop of sweat dropped from his forehead.Sano disappeared behind the black curtains,leaving Kenshin with his own thoughts again.After a few minutes... "Excuse me your highness.."said a servant. "WHAT?!Can't you see I'm busy?",screamed Kenshin at the servant.Kenshin really hates people who interrupts his peace.Kenshin turned back to stared at the black sky. "B..But the king wants to see you..." stutter the servant. "What does he wants now..",mumbled Kenshin.  
  
There is a soft knock on the door. "Come in",Kaoru had just finish tying her beautiful long raven black hair into a high ponytail.Lady Tae entered and sit beside Kaoru and hug her. "Are you ready to meet your future husband my dear child?",asked Lady Tae gently.Kaoru felt really warm in her embrace.Lady Tae sure does treats her and Misao like her own children since their parents passed away. "I dunno.."mumbled Kaoru."What is it that you're worry about my dear child?"asked Lady Tae soothingly. "I'm afraid that I've made a wrong choice...but if this kingdom really need a king,then I'll will marry this guy that you set me up with..."Kaoru explained to the elderly woman. "My dear child,don't follow what people wants,follow your heart...but if you don't feel right about this engagement,you could just pull it off..again."smiled Lady Tae.Kaoru sighed. "I've already pulled off three marriages and I don't want to make the fourth.Maybe I could meet this person.We will see..."  
  
Aoshi walked into a rose garden behind the castle.It is so peaceful here.After all of that running from Princess Misao,he should deserve to rest.His mind began to drift.....He thought about Princess Kaoru engagement to that Enishi guy.He had met the guy 2 weeks ago and he didn't like the guy one bit.He is so weird and he has an evil aura around him.Aoshi's mind began to drift to Misao??? "She is cute...but no!She's too young and vurnerable.I can't love her.I'm 26 and she's 16..." "Aoshi-sama!!"called Misao." "Not again.."Aoshi sighed. "Ooohh...Aoshi- sama,where have you been?I'm looking all over for you..."Misao sat beside Aoshi.Aoshi just kept quiet. ("We're alone now,maybe I should ask him...Does he loves me??") "Umh..Aoshi-sama,can I ask you a question?"asked Misao nervously. "Yes..."answered Aoshi stared at her with his cold blue eyes.("Oohh...his blue eyes so beautiful!!Be strong Misao!You know you could do this GIRL!!!"),screamed Misao's mind at her. "Umh...Aoshi,do..do..do..DO YOU LOVE ME AOSHI??"asked Misao.Misao watched at the wide-eyed Aoshi.("Please say Yes!Pleaseeee....")thought Misao nervously.  
  
(AN:Konnichiwa minna-san!!This is my first fic.,so how was it?Hope you guys enjoy it!!Let's continue on with the story..)  
  
Kenshin walked into his uncle's personal training room.His uncle is holding his favorite sakabatou. "Yes father?"asked Kenshin. "Don't CALL ME THAT!!!It make me looked OLD!!"warned Hiko. "OROO!!!"Kenshin fell anime style.Kenshin straightened. "Gomen shishou.."Kenshin bowed his head.He knew his father is very sensitive about him calling him'father'.  
  
"That's better."Hiko gave his son one of his famous arrogant smile.He gave his son's favorite sakabatou a sway.  
  
"Hey!Be careful with that!!!"A large drop of sweat dropped from Kenshin's forehead.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at your master Baka Deshi!!!"Hiko hit his son's head with the sakabatou.  
  
"OROO!!"  
  
"Oi Baka Deshi!!Fight me!"Hiko handed his son's sakabatou and took out his own.  
  
"There must be a long talk after this fight..."mumbled Kenshin.Hiko always asked Kenshin to fight him before they would talk about 'POLITICS'. "Oi Baka Deshi!Ready?"Hiko took out his sakabatou from its sheath. "Ready when you are,shishou."answered Kenshin quietly.Kenshin's violet eyes turned amber.He knew when there's a fight against his father,he knew things going get serious.Kenshin make the first move. By attacking his father with his god-like speed,Hiko manage to deflect it. "You're getting rusty baka deshi!"That comment made Kenshin angry and thrust his sakabatou against his father's sakabatou and made a 'clinking' sound.Yahiko walked down the hall and heard sakabatou clinking sounds.That's must be his father and his brother fighting.He let out his bokken and look at it.He wished he could fight like his brother and he may has a chance up against his father.Unfortunately,he's too young and lack of experience.He still need more training.He also wished that he could hold a sakabatou and not an old bokken.Yahiko ran off to the castle grounds and saw Sano with a sturdy black horse.   
Kaoru walked down the castle grounds.She saw Megumi treating a hurt bird with a broken wing.(Megumi is Aoshi's younger sister.) "Hey,Megumi!Over HERE!!!"shouted Kaoru.Megumi waved.Kaoru ran towards Megumi.Suddenly she stepped on her gown and fell.  
  
"OUCH!!"  
Megumi ran towards her and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay,tanuki?"asked Megumi worriedly.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME TA-NU-KI!!!!"screamed Kaoru.  
  
A pair of fox ears popped on her head.Megumi gave Kaoru one of her infamous laugh. "OHOHOHOooooo..." There was a scratch on Kaoru's leg.Megumi treated her scratch.After cleaning it she put a bandage on it. "A bandage for your Boo- boo.,tanuki..."smiled Megumi.She watched as Kaoru's face turned red of anger.She loves to teased the raven-haired girl.  
  
A servant ran towards them. "Your Highness!Lady Tae is looking for you..She said that it's time for you to meet Lord Enishi."The servant bowed. "Come tanuki!Let's meet you future husband!!"Megumi smiled warmly at Kaoru.She can see that Princess Kaoru is nervous. "Don't worry...Everything going to alright."Megumi helped Kaoru to get up.Both of the girls walked back to the castle.   
Princess Kaoru sat on her throne.She changed into a blue gown that matches her blue eyes.She looks simply stunning.  
  
"Hey..yee...Hey...yee...May I present you,Lord Yukishiro Enishi!"  
  
Kaoru's heart beats rapidly... "Be calm...Be calm..."  
  
A man with silvery hair walked in.He was wearing small glasses on his nose.He was holding a bouquet of roses presented to Kaoru.  
  
"How nice to meet you, your highness!" said Enishi and kissed her hand.Kaoru blushed.  
  
AN:Hi minna-san!!!!I'm going to stop here for now and wait for the second chapter about: what is Aoshi's answers to Misao's questions. Kaoru's and Kenshin's first meeting.  
Okay minna,since in my fic. i used some Japanese words,I give you the  
meanings..  
-ano:some-kind of 'excuse me'  
-saki:a Japanese alcoholic drink made from rice.  
-sakabatou:a samurai sword.  
-shishou:master  
-bokken:a wooden sword.(you can see people use this in kendo)  
-tanuki:raccoon  
-OrOOo: a special word used by Kenshin when he's confused,surprised,etc.  
-minna:everyone.  
-baka deshi:Stupid pupil. 


	2. chapter 2

Diclaimer:This characters are not mine but I wish they were....OOC.  
  
Chapter 2  
Moonlight  
  
Previous: "How nice to meet you, your highness!" Said Enishi and kissed her hand.Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Well?"Misao looked at the stunned Aoshi. "Please tell me...."plead Misao.Aoshi is so shocked that he didn't feel that Misao already stand up to leave him.Misao's eyes filled with tears and she ran back to the castle leaving Aoshi in the rose garden.   
  
The fight between Kenshin and Hiko had ended with Hiko winning. "You're getting rusty baka deshi!"said Hiko snapping his fingers at the servants and they quickly give him two glasses of cold water for The King and his Prince.Kenshin turned red of anger at his father's remarked but just keep his cool. "You're right shishou.."Hiko looked at his son surprisingly.He drank all the water up in one just one gulp. "So he wants to fight fire with fire,eh?!"thinks Hiko.He just loves to irritated Kenshin.Hiko snickered. "What's wrong with him?"Kenshin looked at his father confusingly.  
  
"I wonder why you used that reversed edge sword?" said Hiko arrogantly.Knowing his son doesn't like people to judge his sakabatou.  
  
"None of your business.."mumbled Kenshin.  
  
Hiko smiled with his arrogant smile.He knew he's getting somewhere. "That sakabatou...the edge is reversed and make it quite blunt...."  
  
Kenshin grumbled. "....what are you trying to do? Making an oath not to kill again??" Hiko laugh at his son.  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned amber. "Would you just leave me alone!!!"  
  
Hiko hit his son with the sakabatou.  
  
"OROOoo..." Kenshin's eyes begin to swirl.  
  
"Alright.Let's start discussing..."  
  
"As you wish shishou.."  
  
"I've heard that kingdom of Light is planning a wedding for their first princesss...What's that girl's name again...???" Hiko frowned trying to remember the name.  
  
"Kaoru,shishou.."  
  
"Right..Kaoti.."  
  
"Kaoru..sir.."  
  
"Zaoru"  
  
"Princess Kaoru!!For god-sake!!"  
  
"Don't shout at your master,baka deshi!!" Hiko shouted.  
  
"As I was saying, that girl's parents just died and they need a new king and all....that girl was forced into marriage!!!Hah serves her RIGHT!!!!"Hiko laughed arrogantly.  
  
Poor girl...She shouldn't be forced...I would like to meet her.. "Shishou...please give some mercy..."  
  
Hiko give his son a horrid look as if his son joined the kingdom of Lights. "Did you forget what they did to us???"   
  
Flashback Several centuries ago...  
  
Live a king who ruled both lands... Light and Dark.. The king has a daughter and a son. When they grew up, their father grew old. And soon their father at his deathbed. He gave the land of lights to his daughter,Magradia Amakusa while he gave his son,Shogu Amakusa the land of dark.Shogu was jealous of his sister because the land she owned was filled with happiness while he owned the land known for hatred. A few months later, the king past away.Magradia and Shogu started their fighting... A huge war happened and both of the siblings became worst enemies..Both of them embarrassed to keep their family name and changed it.Shogu met a lovely woman named Sayo Himura and changed his named to Shogu Himura.While Magradia met a handsome man named Kaiishi Kamiya.She changed her name to Magradia Kamiya. Both lands became enemies and fought many wars.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Don't you dare forget that!!!!" Hiko screamed at his son. "Those filthy Kamiyas despised us."  
  
"Yes shishou...I'm sorry.I doesn't know what I become..."Kenshin heart grew to hate the kingdom of Light again.Hiko ended the conversation and Kenshin bowed slightly as he exited the room.  
  
He went to the castle ground and saw Yahiko and Sano arguing while a steady black horse eating the grass.He ran towards them.  
  
"Yo guys! What's with the horse?"  
  
A/N:Okay minna,maybe if u noticed that Shugo changed his family name to Himura.It is kind of weird that a husband follows the wife's maiden name.But it is possible.And Shogo is embarrassed to keep his family name anyway.So he didn't sounded related to his sister.Okay..on with the story.  
  
Enishi and Kaoru had their lunch together.Kaoru barely touch her food while Enishi ate hungrily. Its no surprised he ate like that, he just came back from an important business for his kingdom.Kaoru fely really nervous. Lady Tae came to check on them.  
  
"Everything okay?"Lady Tae smiled.Kaoru is about to ask if she can be excused.But her words been cut off by Enishi. "Everything is fine..." "And may I say that you look beautiful today.."Enishi smiled at the elder woman. "Ah...you know how to flatter an old woman like me. But don't let me interrupt your lunch.Enjoy!"Lady Tae smiled at the young couple as she exited the room.  
  
Kaoru sigh.Enishi looked at her. "Is something bothering you, your highness?" "Well..no actually, Yes..." "Well continue.." "I was just thinking that what will you do to me when we get ma..ma..ma.." "Ma what ??" "...married??" "..............." "So?" "Well if you asked me...I just want a traditional wife who listens to me..." "Well.." "I do hope you know how to cook because I want my wife to cook for me not the servants.." "Well..I don't know how to cook." "Then, ask the servants to teach you.." "Well..I was wondering that if...you still let me to train for my kendo skills after we get married." "Such violence..."Enishi spoke quietly. Kaoru's face turned red of anger. "Kendo is my life!!!You have to let me to train Kendo after we get married!" "Well,if you get married to me...I am your life. You have to serve me like a normal wife did." "Bb..but,I want to train KENDO!!!"Kaoru screamed top of her lungs. "I think you should behave more like a lady."Enishi's tone of voice was calm but dangerous.  
  
Kaoru stomped out of the room. Who the heck he thinks he is??  
  
Misao ran towards the castle and went straight away to her room. She needed her sister right now.But she knew that her sister is attending an important lunch meeting. She cried and cried. How could Aoshi-sama did this to her.She stopped crying and went to her closet and changed into her ninja training suit. She was the master of knives and her speed is fast just like a ninja. At the time like this she did her ninja practice just to release her tension.  
  
Kaoru ran to her room. That jerk! Who does he thinks he is!! Kaoru changed into her training attire and went to her secret training spot with Misao.Only closed friends allowed into the garden. The garden is connected to the Dark Forrest which connected to another kingdom.The kingdom of Darkness. The place where they were forbidden to go.Kaoru just loath about thinking the people in that filthy kingdom. "They despised us!" Kaoru still remembered how her beloved grandmother told her the story. Two siblings fought for the land. The people were full of hatred and the place was loveless.  
  
Kaoru walked to her secret training place. She bumped into Megumi.  
  
"OUCH!!" "Watch where you're going tanuki!!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Megumi looked at her best friend "What are you wearing? I thought you have a lunch meeting with Enishi." "I'm going training." Kaoru sways her bokken. "I presume your lunch meeting with Enishi is horrible?" Megumi raised one of her eyebrows. "You could put it that way..." "Want to come?" "Where?" "Training." "...okay..."mumbled Megumi. Both of the girls walked to the secret training place.Aoshi watched as the two girls disappeared behind the walls. Maybe Misao with them? How could I didn't answer her question? I know its time. I got to tell her that....I love her... Soon Aoshi disappear behind the walls following the two girls.  
  
His movement is so fast that it's hard to see with the naked eye. Thanks to his training as a ninja.Aoshi learns to become a ninja with Okina.Since Okina is old, he now teaches Misao since she was 4 years old. He followed the girls into the secret garden.  
  
A/N:Okay minna-san.Although I said at the previous chapter that Kenshin and Kaoru will be their first meeting and Aoshi will confess his love to Misao in chapter 2.But due to some 'impatient' somebody,I,Yang Safia will have to make this scene at the next chapter. So minna,wait for the next chapter and hope you enjoy this fanfic!!! 


End file.
